HOME, WHERE EVERYTHING SHOULD BE FINE, BUT IT ISN'T
by ifreakinluvnalu
Summary: Lucy goes home to visit her mother's grave on the day she died and Team Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla accompany her. When Lucy tries to help Gray, something goes wrong, and now, everyone who they care about is in danger. Can they do the right thing and still be with the ones the truly love? A NaLu story. (there are other pairings too, but mainly NaLu)
1. THE GRUVIA STORY

**Hey guys, this isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first chapter fanfic, all my other one are one-shots, check them out sometime, thanks. I own nothing but the plot/storyline in this story. By the way, this chapter is mainly Gruvia, but the story itself revolves around NaLu, so plz stay tuned.**

**Chapter 1: the train ride**

**LUCY'S POV:**

"thanks for coming you guys," I said to Team Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla on the train ride back to the mansion, where my mom was buried, "especially you, Natsu, I know that tomorrow is going to be hard for you. I'm really sorry for making you do this. I know- you know what?," I said, interrupting myself,"Let's just go back. I can drop you guys off at Magnolia again, no big deal, I can deal with my dad on my own, I shouldn't have forced yo-"

"Lucy," Natsu interrupted me, (Wendy put troia on him, so his motion sickness is gone for now) grabbing my shaking hands and putting them into his, he continued saying, "we came with you because we care, not because you forced us."

"but tomorrow-" I started.

"tomorrow will be hard on both of us," blushing, Natsu looked away, saw Wendy, and hastily added, "for all three of us," looking back at me, he continued, "but we will all be there for each other. We all lost a parent seven years ago on the same date, whether human or dragon. You and Wendy lost a mom, and I lost my dad."

"yeah," Wendy interrupted, "we should be strong on these days, and what better way to be strong than to be with your friends?"

"Juvia agrees," said the blue haired water mage, "Juvia may have only come before because her boyfriend Gray was coming, but she will comfort her friend as well, now that she knows why friends intended to come."

"Aye, sir!" exclaims Happy. As I look around, I see that Carla and Erza are also nodding their agreement.

Fighting back tears, I answer, "thanks you guys, I really appreciate it."

"4 more hours until our stop," the beautiful scarlet haired mage says, "you guys should get some rest."

"OK, thanks for the heads up," Gray said, putting his arm around Juvia, who was now leaning her head on his shoulder.

I smiled at the happy couple as Natsu put his down on my lap like he always does. As I started to play with Natsu's hair, I smiled bitterly and thought, why did I have to fall in love with such a thick-headed idiot? He only cares for me as nakama, and here I am, caring for him as so much more than that. I sighed, and remembered how Gray had realized his feelings for Juvia.

**START OF FLASHBACK**

Juvia had been going on dates with some guy she had met on her last mission, and was just returning from one, when I bumped into her.

"hey Juvia, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"of course," she had answered.

We walked over to some benches in the shade and sat down.

"what's wrong Lucy? Did Juvia do something wrong?" the young woman had asked nervously.

"no," I said smiling, "you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I was wondering, you always said you loved Gray, and then you started going out with that other guy, so I was wondering..."

"if Juvia doesn't love Gray anymore?" Juvia said, finishing the question I had left unsaid.

"well, yes," I said fidgeting and looking down at my hands, "but if you don't want to tell me, I understand, you don't have to."

"no, it's OK, Juvia will tell you," she had responded with a sad smile. "Juvia was coming home from a mission, when she stopped by the bakery and overheard Gray say that he was tired of Juvia, he wanted to get rid of her. He said that Juvia was tiring him with "all that love crap" and that he could never love her. Juvia then realized that even if she loved Gray day and night, it would change nothing, she had heard the words come out of his mouth, so Juvia is trying to get over him, but it's not working, her heart belongs only to him," Juvia finished, tears falling down her face.

Giving her a hug, I said, "oh my god, Juvia. I never thought- I mean I knew, but-" I couldn't even finish one sentence, I was too shocked. When both of us finally regained our composure, I looked at her fiercely and said, "Juvia, you are too good for that man, you deserve so much better than him. But don't you worry, he isn't getting away for what he did to you, he hasn't seen "Evil Lucy" in quite a while now."

Giving Juvia one last hug, I ran before what I told her processed her system and she stopped me.

**At the guild...**

I burst through the doors, and everyone must have sensed my mood because they stayed far, far away from me. Seeing Gray and Natsu fighting was no surprise to me, but they didn't see me until I punched Gray so hard, he flew into the wall.

"Lucy," Natsu whined, clearly being his oblivious-self, "I'm supposed to beat the crap out of Gray!"

I turned around very slowly, and saw that even Erza trying to run away from me, or trying not to be my next target.

"Natsu," I said giving him a look that sent him running to beneath the table.

Walking to where Gray had landed, I picked him up my the ear, and pulled him outside.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Lucy, let me go!" Gray complained, which only made me madder.

"unless you want more bruises, I suggest you shut the hell up!" I told him, not joking at all, which was a message he seemed to get.

When we finally got to my destination, (which was the park because it was already dark and I knew no one would be there to save Gray) I let him go, but made sure to have him cornered, not that he would run, he probably already knew he would only make things worse if he did.

"do you have any idea how much you hurt Juvia?" I growled at him.

"do you know how much she hurt me? Do you know how much it hurts having to see her with that guy everyday? Do you?" Gray yelled at me.

"don't play that card, ass-whole. She heard every word you said about how you were tired of her at the bakery! She heard everything! You fucking jackass!" I said getting angrier that Gray was trying to play it innocent.

Gray visibly paled before saying, "she heard that?"

"no fucking shit sherlock!" I yelled at him

"no, no, no, NO!" Gray yelled, while yanking at his hair.

"what are you rambling about jackass?" I half-asked half-growled.

"i said that because everyone said that I loved her, which I do, but I wanted to surprise her with my confession, so I lied and pretended that I didn't so that I could surprise her, but the next day she refused to talk to me and I didn't know why until now! Fuck!" he yelled, clearly frustrated.

"y-you love her?" I asked with a smile

"god help me, but yes, I fucking love that woman, and now I ruined everything," Gray said.

I heard a gasp come from behind a tree and smiled.

"what was that?" Gray asked, already in a battle stance.

"it was just Juvia," I said with a smirk

"J-Juvia? She heard everything?" Gray asked

"yes," Juvia answered as she stepped out from her hiding place, "Juvia heard everything."

"Juvia, I-" Gray started, but was interrupted when Juvia crashed her lips into his. I smiled and started to walk away when I heard Gray calling out to me, "How?"

"simple," I said as I walked away, " I already knew Juvia liked to come out here, and figured she would be here tonight, it was a rough guess at the time, but a right one."

"so you were never going to beat me up?" Gray asked me with a smile

"oh no," I said with a smirk as I turned around for a moment, "if you hadn't had a good reason, you would be in the hospital by now."

with that being said, I walked away happily, knowing that even if I seemed like Mira at the moment for the match-making, I was OK with it because my friends were happy. I sighed when I got home, and thought, I wish Natsu wasn't as dense! I wish... I wish he could see how much I love him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sighing, I realized I was still wishing the same thing.

"we're here" Erza came to tell everyone.

"km, I'll wake up Natsu," I told her.

**10 minutes later...**

Worry deep in my gut, I looked at the place I had once called home.

Natsu must have sensed my mood, because he turned around giving me a slight nod of his head.

"it's OK, Luce, we're all here for you," Natsu told me.

Encouraged by Natsu's words, I took a step forward and opened the gates.

I'm home mama, I thought.

**OK, SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? IT'S JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER. ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO MIGHT BE WONDERING THIS, LIKE I SAID IN THE BEGINNING, THIS IS A NALU STORY, BUT GRUVIA, AS YOU SEE WILL BE PRESENT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I HOPE. I ALSO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, OR REVIEWED. THANKYOU! **


	2. A NIGHT UNDER THE STARS

**Hey guys! Been a while huh? OK, two days, but to me that's a lot. So from now on, I will update once a week, mostly on Saturdays, I think. If not, then it will be any other day. OK, thanks for your support here's some more of the story.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**LUCY'S POV:**

**I'm home mama, I thought.**

**NOW:**

"Miss Lucy!" I heard a voice cry out

"who- who are you?" I asked,wondering what happened to the old staff.

"oh yes, my apologies, Miss Lucy, but it seems your father has not yet told you that the other staff was dismissed, I am Jodan, part of the new staff." Jodan said as he bowed down. Normally, I would have told him that the bow was unnecessary, but right now I was still shocked that the old staff had been fired. They had been like my family... and now... they were gone? They were some of the few connections I had left to my mom.

A tear fell and I quickly caught it. Looking around to make sure no one saw it, I realized that the only one who did (and it was probably because he smelled it) was Natsu. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but a slight shake of my head stopped him. Nodding, he turned to pick a fight with Gray.

"your clothes stripper," Natsu told him

with a surprised yelp, he got dressed and yelled back at Natsu, "i told you, I'm no stripper flame breath."

"oh yeah? That's not what it looks like ice freak," Natsu commented.

"i wouldn't be talking ash-for-brains," Gray retorted back

"wanna go ice cube?" Natsu yelled, intending to start a fight

"Go Gray! Go Gray! Beat Natsu!" Juvia encouraged from the sidelines.

"Juvia!" I whispered with a smile and a shake of my head, but with the blue-nett focused only on Gray, she didn't hear me.

"problem boys?" interrupted Erza.

"n-n-no Erza," they both said

"really?" mused Erza, "it looked to me like you two were fighting."

"we weren't fighting, we were just teasing each other, right flame br- I mean, Natsu?" Gray replied stuttering

"aye!" said Natsu, as he and Gray joined arms and started skipping around.

With a smile and a quiet laugh, I thought, at least those two never change.

"Master Jude has requested that I show you to your rooms," Jodan said, saving Natsu and Gray from a beating from Erza.

"um, small comment," Gray started as he put his arm around a blushing Juvia, "i will be sharing a room with my girlfriend, right?"

"if that is what you wish," Jodan replied before he started walking into the mansion.

"good," Gray said, and with a smile, walked after the butler.

"i wonder what those two will be doing," I muttered to Erza. The comment threw us both into a fit of giggles, attracting the attention of a pink headed mage.

"what are you two laughing so much about?" Natsu asked curiously

"nothing," we both replied simultaneously, which sent us into another fit of giggles.

"hmph," replied Natsu with an oh-so-cute pout.

"come one, you guys, we better catch up," I told them both once Erza and I were done laughing.

"right!" they both agreed.

**IN MY ROOM AFTER DINNER:**

Dear Mom,

Dinner was as it always was, without Dad. He was probably working on some project or something as always. Father... Father fired the staff. They were like family mom! Like family! How could he? He knew we both loved them so much! Maybe that's why he did it? Maybe he fired them because they meant so much to both you and me, and that was a constant reminder he didn't need. His runaway daughter returning at her mothers annual death date. Sad, but like Natsu said, "Don't think about it like that! Think about it as celebrating her life! Ya know?" I love him mom. I love Natsu like crazy, and as so much more than nakama. I out grew that months ago. I can't tell him that, though. He probably doesn't even know what loving someone like that means! He is so dense, and even though it may break my heart into pieces to say this, it's probably better this way. If I can't have him in that way, then I refuse to break our friendship because I don't know if I can handle not being around Natsu. I love being around him! I love him. Well mom, it's been a long day and I should probably get some rest!

Love you, Lucy

as I closed the letter, I thought over today's events. Even if tomorrow is the anniversary of mom's death, I feel like it will be a normal day, because now, I have my friends by my side.

Lying down in bed, I realized how uncomfortable it truly was. After sleeping in a normal mattress these silk sheets feel wrong now, like they shouldn't be there.

An hour passed and I still lay in bed tossing and turning (mainly because Natsu was sleeping right next door). I got up and stepped out to the balcony to view the stars.

"stars are beautiful, huh Luce?" Natsu asked me, startling me out of my daydream and nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Natsu! Do you have any idea how much you scared me! I nearly died from a heart attack!" I whisper-shouted, scolding him

"sorry," Natsu said sheepishly.

"it's OK, just- hey, what are you doing up so late?" I asked curiously.

"i could ask you the same thing, Luce," Natsu replied, not looking at me but at the stars.

"you could, but I asked you first," I commented as my eyes traced the sharp lines of his cheekbones and the chiseled lines of his squared jaw.

"i couldn't sleep," he admitted, as I also noticed that he had no shirt on and his smooth chest was visible in the moonlight. "what about you?"

"huh?" I asked, snapping out of my dazed state

"i asked you why are you here," Natsu said, still not looking at me. Do I look bad or something? I thought silently.

"same reason," I said absently as I wondered how his toned chest would feel under my hands.

"hey Luce, are you OK? You're face is red?" Natsu commented, choosing now of all freaking times to look at me.

"u-um yeah, I'm f-fine, N-Natsu," I stuttered. Great, I thought, now I'm stuttering.

"your weird Lucy," Natsu said

"i am not!" I replied

"are too!"

"am not!"

"are too!"

"am not!"

_15 minutes later..._

"are too!"

"am not!"

"are too!"

before I could say anything, a yawn stifled my mouth and I ended up saying, "Let's continue this tomorrow, right now, I need to hit the hay."

"what hay? There's hay in our rooms?" Natsu asked excitedly.

With a giggle, I turned around and said, "good night Natsu."

I feel asleep to the sound of the muttering of a confused Natsu.


	3. THE NALU SIDE OF THE STORY

**Hey guys! Soo thx for all the reviews, follows, and favs I got. So here is my story! :) hope ya like it!**

**PREVIOUSLY**:

I feel asleep to the sound of the muttering of a confused Natsu.

**LUCY'S POV (NOW):**

I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. "Miss Lucy?" I heard a voice call out.

I sat up and yawned. "Come in."

A pretty little maid came in bringing me my breakfast. Must be part of the new staff, I thought, Jodan wasn't kidding when he said my father fired all the staff.

"what's your name?" I asked the young maid. She was very pretty with dark black eyes and orangish hair.

"Sonya, miss," Sonya responded before bowing slightly.

"there's no need for the bow, Sonya, just as there's no need for the miss. I'm just Lucy, OK? No Miss Lucy and no bowing," I said. As Sonya nodded, I thought, I always hated it when people bowed to me, it just felt awkward. Especially when the person bowing down to me looked close to my age like Sonya does. I was 17 and she looks a bit older so... 18?

"her Sonya, how old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm 21, mi- Lucy," Sonya answered, nearly calling me Miss Lucy again.

"why the breakfast in bed? I thought everyone was going to eat downstairs," I wondered out loud, a little bit disappointed I wouldn't get to see Natsu yet.

"well, two of your friends, Gray and Juvia I think their names were? They ordered breakfast in bed and we thought we might as well serve everyone else too. I apologize if that is not what you wanted, shall I take it back downstairs?" Sonya asked looking worried that she had done the wrong thing.

"no, no," I said with a small, knowing smile, "it's OK! I feel kinda lazy today anyways, so I guess it's fine."

when I was done eating and getting dressed, I went downstairs silently, not really wanting to draw much attention to myself today.

Of course being the best friend of a dragon-slayer whose senses happen to be stronger than those of a regular human, I should have known this wasn't possible. The thought he might come with me had crossed my mind, but I thought he would have rather been alone or with Wendy, but I guess not. The moment the pink haired man stepped out of the door, my heart sped up, but I stayed quiet and kept moving forward. Natsu was neither smiling nor calling out to me, just simply walking next to me.

He walked with me when we walked into town. He came with me to the flower shop, where I picked up to bouquets. He followed me to mama's grave, and was then quiet when I talked to her.

"Hey Mama, been a long time hasn't it? Today... Today is the day you arrived at heaven, where you always belonged. You always did seem like an angel," I started as tears started pooling in my eyes. "So much has happened. I joined Fairy Tail, and because of them, I have a new family. When I get down with it though, it's thanks to Natsu, my best friend, who introduced me to them. He saved me and got me to join the top guild in Fiore. There, I met so many great people: there's Erza a beautiful requip mage, Gray a nice ice mage, Happy a blue exceed, Juvia a water mage, Levy a solid script mage... And that's not even half of them. Their all so nice to me. Even after the Phantom Lord incident. Father... Father got paid a dark guild to kidnap me and bring me back here at all costs, even if lives had to be lost. He's changed, Mama. He's no longer that man who cares for his family, that man that smiles at his daughter, or that man that even cares for anyone. He refuses to look at me because I'm a constant reminder of you. It's gotten worse though... Mama, he fired the old staff. They were like family! Like family, but he didn't care and decided to fire them anyways. I don't know who he is anymore. I stopped knowing so many years ago," I chocked out.

I stopped talking for a moment so I could take in some air. I felt an arm come around me and saw Natsu looking at me. "thanks," I told him.

" I...," taking a deep breath, I continued, "Mama, it was so hard leaving this house. We shared so many memories. So many wonderful, wonderful memories. That was the only reason why I didn't leave sooner. It was too hard because of what you and I had shared here, but now, the only reason I come at all is for you. He isn't even worth it. I mean, I love him, but... He's just so cold. I love you, Mama. I really do, and thanks to what you showed me as a little girl, I know you would be proud of me."

Never taking his arm off of me, Natsu moved forward with me so that I could leave one of the bouquet's on Mama's grave.

I was leading us to the park when Natsu asked me, "who are the second bouquet of flowers for?"

I gave him a small smile and said, "for your special someone."

when he gave me a confused look I explained, "well, today isn't all about my mom, you lost Igneel today too. You once told me he liked to fly in the free skies, where there were no trees. I know of a perfect place that looks like that so we can set the roses on fire to show he was a fire dragon."

Natsu face softened into a small smile, which I know was the only thing I would get out of him today. "Thanks, Luce," Natsu told me, "this means a lot to me."

I simply complied with a small smile, like him, I could only give those out today.

We went to the park to the spot I told him about.

"how-how did you know about this place?" Natsu asked curiously when we arrived.

"my mom and I used to come here sometimes when it was a clear night. Sometimes, Mama would show me the constellations, but other times she would tell me tell me about her adventures as a mage," I told him with a wistful smile on my face.

Not answering me, Natsu simply smiled, and led us to the middle of the field.

"here," he simply said, and I gave him the bouquet of red roses.

We stayed there until sunset, and then we went home. When we stopped at our doors, I thanked him.

"thanks, Natsu," I told him.

"for what? I should be thanking you," Natsu said quietly. I opened my mouth to correct him,but he raised his hand to silence me.

"normally, I just sit around and sulk, but thanks to you, I went and, in a way honored Igneel. That was only possible because of you, so thank you, Luce."

I smiled at him. I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned around and it landed on his mouth. I was about to pull back, when Natsu pulled me closer to him. I snaked my arms around his neck, gladly accepting the invitation. I felt Natsu smirk against my lips, but I just pulled him closer. He nibbled my bottom lip softly, and I gasped (this being my first kiss and all (not that I minded at all having it with Natsu) so I was surprised, plus I was surprised he knew what to do, since I knew for a fact that this was his first kiss too). Natsu took this as an opportunity and stuck his tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him as close as I possible could. One of his hands started playing with the edge of my shirt while the other started getting tangled in my hair.

When we pulled apart, our faces were flushed and we leaned against each other.

"you are beautiful, Luce."

I smiled. I burrowed my face in his chest and smiled.

Looking up into his deep onyx eyes, I told him, "we should probably get to bed."

"ok," Natsu said with a sigh.

I opened my door, and when I tried to close it I was met with a foot inbetween the door and the wall.

"what do you think you're doing?!" I hissed at Natsu

"going to bed," he said with that devilish grin of his. God help me, he looked so hot.

"i meant in your own room!" I shrieked. If he pouted, I don't think I would be able to resist.

"why?" Natsu whined. "can't I sleep with my girlfriend?"

I blushed and said, "g-g-girl-girlfriend?"

Nastu scratched the back of his neck nervously. "y-yeah"

when I sighed, refusing to let him in, he gave me the pupy eyes. Who in the freaking world can resist those freakin adorable puppy eyes?

"ok," I muttered, "just let me go into the bathroom to change. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, and went to the restroom, but before I entered, I heard Natsu call out, "why? Can't you just change here?"

**OK, SO I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE, BUT I GAVE YOU A LONG AND NICE NALU CHAPTER DIDN'T I? DON'T HATE ME! PLZ! I WILL UPDATE SOON LOVE YA'LL! :)**


	4. DESTROYING THE MOMENT

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR OVER A WEEK! I AM HORRIBLE! THE THING IS, (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW) MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN, SO I HAVE TO USE MY MOM'S! ALSO, I HAVE HAD A PARTY EVERY WEEKEND AND MY COUSINS FROM AUSTIN CAME OVER, PLUS MY SCHOOL WORK… SO YEAH, I WAS BUSY. ANTIWAYS, HERE YOU GO, YOUR VERY OWN UPDATE. THX FOR F&F-ING/R&R-ING! **

* * *

**LUCY'S POV:**

I awoke to the best feeling ever. It was the feel having Natsu's arms wrapped my waist. Normally, I would have given him my famous "Lucy Kick," but today, I just enjoyed the feeling of our embrace.

Slowly, so as not to wake Natsu, I turned towards him. I stare at his well-toned chest and lightly draw shapes on it with my finger.

"Like what you see?" a cocky voiced asked.

Shrieking, I said, "Natsu! You scared me!

"Well," Natsu said with a grin, "if you had been looking at my face and not staring at my chest you would have noticed I was already awake."

"I was not staring!" I protested.

"Then what were you doing?" he asked with an eyebrow arched.

"I was…. Drawing! I had no paper or pen so I used your chest and my finger," I said, making up an excuse on the spot.

"oh really? I didn't know you like art?"

"I happen to have just recently taken a liking to it, thank you very much," I say with a smirk.

"Well, I have a new hobby too," Natsu said mockingly.

"Oh really?" I asked curiously, "What is it?"

"Kissing you," Natsu said before leaning in.

The next thing I knew, we were making out on my bed. His hands were tangled up in my hair and my legs were wrapped around his waist. His mouth left mine, and I felt desperate to gain it back, but then I felt his kisses trail down my jaw. They reached my neck and I arched my head to give him better access.

"Natsu," I moaned.

His hands reached for my hips and-

"Hey Lucy, can I come in?" a voice interrupted us.

We both pulled away reluctantly, but Natsu mumbled, "Stupid Gray. Just had to choose now to bother us. Wish he'd just go back to his own girlfriend."

"Um, yeah, sure," I said

"So, I know this place is romantic, so I was planning on-" Gray started, but stopped when he saw Natsu.

"Gray," Natsu said.

"Natsu," Gray saluted back, before turning back to me again, "I meant in private."

"Oh, sure," I said, "Come on, we can go out to the balcony. Hey Natsu, can you get us some breakfast mean while?"

"Sure, Luce," Natsu said before walking over and planting a firm kiss on my lips.

Of course, before he left Natsu had to say, "And keep your hands off my girlfriend, stripper!"

Gray scowled at the long gone Natsu before asking, "Girlfriend?"

I blushed and said, "yeah…"

"So you two…." Gray trailed off, but made hand motions towards the bed.

"No! I mean, we slept in the same bed, but we didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"And the moaning I heard?" Gray asked with a smirk.

If I was blushing before, my face was on fire now, "Well, uh….. I …. we, um…" I said helplessly. How am I going to talk my way out of this one? I thought.

Gray on the other hand was laughing his ass off, but I found nothing funny in my situation.

"Anyways," Gray continued with a smile, "you know how it's really romantic here? And how girls like romantic places to be proposed in?"

I nod. Then I catch on and gasp. "oh my god! You're going to propose to Juvia?!"

Gray nods sheepishly. I give him a hug and say, "Congratulations! Mina is going to freak the fuck out!"

"I know. What I wanted to ask you was if you would go into town today and help me pick out a ring, I don't really know what Juvia would like, but since you an her are close now…." Gray said.

"Of course I'll help out! Juvia's gonna be so happy! Tell you what, I'll eat breakfast with Natsu while you eat with Juvia, and we'll meet up front in an hour and a half," I suggest.

"Ok," Gray says and with that he's out the door.

* * *

Natsu and I finish our breakfast in bed in 45 minutes, tops. I start to get up to get ready, when Natsu grabs me by the waist, pulls me back down, and says, "Not yet."

I smile and relax into the embrace, saying, "Ok."

He smiles into my hair, and I ask him, "Natsu, how long have you loved me?"

"Who said anything about love?"

My heart stopped. It didn't skip a beat, no, I know how that feels, I'm saying my heart literally froze. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. We almost had relationships if it hadn't been for Gray knocking, and he doesn't love me? I can't believe it.

"I should get ready," I say quietly as I get up.

"Luce," I hear him say.

My heart swells, please let him say it, please let him say he loves me.

I freeze, but I refuse to turn around. I hear him get up, and walk behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my neck, yet I still refuse to turn, to so much move a muscle.

"I'm not in love with you," he says, and in that moment no matter how hard I try, I can't stop a tear from falling.

And then he says, "I'm more than in love with you. I can't even describe it, but it's like… saying I'm in love with you doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you."

I smiled, and my heart let out a sigh of relief. I turned to face him, and I could see the worry that had been etched across Natsu's face disappear into oblivion. I giggled against his lips, and said, "I more than love you too, you baka."

He smiled and we both melted into the gentle kiss, before Natsu pulled away and said, "Aren't you gonna be late for your meeting with the ice prick?"

My eyes widened as I realized he was right. I gave a quick peck on the lips before turning around and saying, "you're so right! I have to put on my make-up and I still have- hey! How do you know about that? I recall sending you to go get breakfast! Were you spying on me?!"

"I, uh, should probably go check on Happy, and Wendy and Carla while I'm at it since he probably spent the night with them," Natsu said before running out the door.

"Natsu!" you could hear my cries ringing out in the hallways.

* * *

**ALRITY! NXT CHPTR IS WEN SUMMARY CUMS INTO PLACE! I WANNA TELL U GUYS WATS GONNA HPPN SO BADLY, BUT I WILL HAV 2 WAIT 4 UPDATE. :) O WELL.**

**- LOVE, ifreakinluvnalu**


	5. THE RING

**OK, SO IT'S BEEN LIKE 3 DAYS, BUT HERE U GO, THE NXT CHPTR. :) AYEHAPPYAYESIR, I WNT 2 THNKU! UR REVIEW MENT A LOT 2 ME. I WILL TRY 2 NOW ANSWER ALL UR REVIEWS AT THE BEGINNING OF MY STORIES, BUT I DON'T KNO I CAN REPLY TO ALL OF THEM, BUT I WILL CERTAINLY TRY! IM GOING TO SHUT UP NOW! OH, WAIT, ONE MORE THING, IDK IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, LIKE I PROMISED, BUT I WILL TRY. IF U HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY, U HAV PROBABLY SEEN THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE 4 ABOUT 1 WEEK, I KNO, I KNO, IM HORRIBLE, WAT MAKES THINGS WORSE IS I ALWAYS COMPLAIN WEN MY AUTHORS DO THAT, BUT I DO IT. WAIT! I DON'T MEAN I DID IT ON PURPOSE, I DIDN'T, ITS JUST THAT, AS I SAID LAST TIME, MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN, SO IM WRITING THIS WHILE DOING MY HW (HOMEWORK). OK, I WILL DEFINITELY SHUT UP NOW. ENJOY!**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV:**

"'So do you at least have an idea of what it is that Juvia likes?" I ask Gray as we stand in the middle of the plaza.

"This gorgeous body," Gray says, gesturing towards himself. One glare from me and he gets his act together saying, "Well, I know she likes pearls."

I sigh, but say, "Good, good, it's a start, but she prefers sapphires, their her favorites."

"how did you remember?" the ebony-haired mage asked me.

I simply smiled, and said, "They're my favorite too."

"Oh."

"Come on," I say as I drag him around, "That store sells the prettiest ones."

"wow," is all Gray says as we enter the store.

The floors are made from linen and are so clean, you could see your reflection. The glass cases were shining, as if they had just been cleaned, which I had no doubt they had. The 'Elegant Jewel' although small, is as its name suggests, elegant.

"Lucy, how am I going to afford any of this stuff?" Gray chocked out.

"Don't worry! If you don't have enough jewels I can lend you a few," I assured him with a smile.

"But don't you need that money for your rent?" He asked me.

"Gray, I have enough money for rent. You're like my big brother, let me help you with this," I tell him.

With a reluctant sigh, he says, "Ok."

"Lucy," I hear a voice with a French accent say.

"Dante!" I exclaim as I turn to give the French migrant a hug.

"How have you been?" Dante asks.

" I've been fine, but I can tell you've been great! Look at you!" I say. When I left, Dante was a short, stocky man, but now he was far from that. He grew a bit, so he's a little taller than Natsu, and the fat he used to have? It's all muscle now. He may not have as many packs as Natsu, but it's a start. Natsu. Just his name makes me move a hand to my lips. I miss him already, and I just saw him less than 30 minutes ago.

"You're not exactly a child now either!" Dante exclaims.

I smile and open my mouth to speak, only to have Dante interrupt me and say, " You've caught yourself quite a boyfriend too! Oh, are you here for wedding rings?"

"NO!" Gray and I shout simultaneously.

"Ah, still too soon?" Dante continues before we can correct him.

Gray opens his mouth to explain, but I beat him to it and say, "NO! I have a boyfriend who I happen to be in love with and his name is Natsu. Gray on the other hand has a girlfriend named Juvia who he wants to propose to! That's why we're here! He asked for my help, but we're not together! Fuck that shit, Gray is more like my older brother than a lover!"

"Language, little lady! A simple no would have answered my question anyhow," Dante says, looking horrified at my choice of words.

"Sorry, I just… I like Gray, don't get me wrong, but not like that! I love Natsu, I always have," I say fiercely.

"And I love Juvia," Gray adds.

"Very well," Dante says and continues to ask, "What kind of rings are you looking for?"

"Sapphires," I say, already knowing what his reaction will be, yet not eager at all to see it.

"Sapphires?" Dante asks with an eyebrow raised, "Those are your favorites too."

"So?" I ask, getting more and more annoyed by the moment now that the joy of seeing him again had long since worn off.

"Nothing, nothing," Dante says as he searched for a ring he thinks is beautiful while muttering under his breath about how 'kids these days are so rude' and 'people don't know how to say no nicely' and so on and so forth.

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later, we walk out the store with the perfect ring. The ring is beautiful. It is silver, and it's shaped like a flower. Inside the flower is the sapphire diamond and the petals each have a drop of sapphire on the edge. As if it weren't beautiful enough like that, inside the sapphire is a heart, but even though I have no idea what the tiny heart is made of, it looks like ice, and I wonder what kind of magic they used on it. Much to our surprise, the ring didn't cost half of what we thought it should have, but Dante told us to think of it as a gift, and to enjoy it because it was the only time he was giving us a discount.

In some way, I'm kind of sad because I know I'm not getting married anytime soon, but still, I'm so happy for—

I can't move. I'm frozen in my spot, my legs refuse to work, and my mouth won't move so I can call Gray for help. Gray might I add, hasn't noticed I have stopped and is continuing walking. What kind of magic is being used on me? I wonder helplessly.

"Hey Lucy, I just want to thank you for— Lucy? Lucy!" Gray exclaims once he realizes something is wrong.

As he runs back, I see someone snaking out from the shadows behind him to attack him. I wanted to warn him so bad to call out to him, to tell him to watch out, but I can't. I tried, but my mouth refused to move. Hell, it was so bad, I couldn't even blink! So when the figure came into full view and kicked Gray to the ground, I could do nothing but watch.

* * *

**GOOD RITE? CLIFF HANGA! SUKERS! NOW U HAV 2 WAIT! :) U KNO, I HATE IT WEN PPL DO THAT TO ME, BUT ITS IRRESISTIBLE 2 DO IT 2 U GUYS. I AM JUST AWESUM RNT I? U GUYS KNO U LUV ME.**


	6. JOHN AND NATE?

**This is just like a pattern now isn't it? I don't update for a week, then I update 2-3 times in a week. Ok, so once again, im sorry, but I had so much on my mind. Also, expect a one-shot to be updated in, say, 3 days? Yeah, that should so I love you guys, thanks for the reviews 14? Awesome! Ok, so if you guys can get me to the number 20, I will update in less than 5 days, if not, I will try either way, but I will try HARDER (ewww, ohdontmindme, think wrong with me, you know ur the #1 perv in our group of bffs) to update. Thank you. Gb. (good-bye)**

* * *

LUCY'S POV:

Suddenly, I can move. I start to run towards Gray, but quickly feel someone yank me back.

"and where do you think you're going, blonde?" a voice asks. It gives me the chills down my spine, like Natsu, but not in the good way, more like the complete opposite. I'm going to be completely honest and say it freaks me out—like a lot.

I stomp on his foot, giving me just enough time to take out Taurus's key.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" I call out.

"Moo!" Taurus says. "Still got that fine body."

I groan and say, "Just get him."

"moo! You wanted to hurt my Lucy! Moo! You'll pay for that," Taurus says before swinging his ax. I start to tell him that I'm not his Lucy, I'm Natsu's Lucy, but then I remember Gray and go for him instead.

"Just because your bull is keeping John busy doesn't mean you can beat the great Nate!" 'Nate' says.

I roll my eyes and silently think really? Snapping back to reality I think about summoning another sprit, but quickly decide against it. Instead I choose to take out my whip.

"What are you going to do? Punish me for being bad?" Nate taunted.

"you could say that," I muttered, but inwardly shivered as I understood his true meaning through those words.

I lashed out, but Nate jumped, causing me to miss. He reached for his neck, and before I could take another action, he called out, "Freeze!" crap, I thought. So that's what that magic was, an amulet.

"ice lance!" a familiar voice yelled out. Nate somehow manages to move in time, and I smile as I see a better looking Gray that is not unconscious on the floor.

"Nice to see you up," I call out as I look through my keys.

"nice to be up," he says with a smirk.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I say as soon as I find the key I'm looking for.

"you called, my lady?" the playboy asked.

"more like Natsu's lady," Gray muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Loke's jaw dropped. "seriously? You go out with the dense pink-haired guy, but you refuse to go out on one date with me? Does he even know what going out means?"

"he is not as dense as you think he is, he already calls her his girlfriend!" Gray said with a smirk.

"sorry to ruin your little, ah, guys talk, but we're in the middle of a fight! And I summoned Loke to fight, not to go out on a date, not to talk with you, but to fight," I said in annoyed tone.

"right," Gray said as he made another ice stance.

Just then, I heard a loud BOOM! noise. I turn sharply to see Taurus disappearing and 'John' holding an amulet of his own.

"anything I need to know?" Loke said as he stood in a fighting stance.

"yeah," I said getting positioned in my own stance. "they guy back there has an amulate with some power I don't know about, and the guy right here can—"

"FREEZE!" Nate yelled. Yeah, that, I thought.

My whip fell out of my hands clumsily and instinctively, I reached down for it until I realized- I could move! I looked around and saw that it was Gray that couldn't move this time.

"he can only freeze one of us at a time," I told Loke, "we have to get his hand off the amulet."

"FIRE!" john yelled, and a burst of flames nearly scorched the front of my side.

"hey!" I yelled. I know, I know childish, but this was one of my favorite tops!

"regilous impact," Loke yelled.

"aah," John yelled, falling on his knees.

I swing my whip, and it hits Nate on his hands, making him let go of the amulet.

"ice make: ice hammer," Gray attacks. It hits Nate on the shin of his leg, and he limps away. John, seeing his partner leave, gets up and runs after him, but because he's still kind of blind, he occasionally gets hurt on the way.

Something is wrong. This atmosphere, this….. this timing, it feels off.

"well, I'll get back to the spirit world, my- I mean, Natsu's lady," Loke says with a smirk.

Of course, with my mind deep in thought, I only half hear him or I would have beat the crap out of him. However, because I didn't hear, I only managed an absent minded nod, so Loke managed to leave alive, but with a puzzled look on his face.

Apparently, Loke was not the only one concerned. "Hey Lucy, are you ok?"

"huh?" I asked, because, with me being too deep in thought, I only heard my name.

"I said are you ok," Gray asked.

"yeah, yeah," I said, waving off his concern.

"then?" he prompted

"then what?"

"what's on your mind?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "your like my little sister, you owe it to me to tell me something right?"

"no, I don't owe you anything, but, I was thinking that it was too easy."

"what was too easy?" Gray asked, and eyebrow now arched with curiosity.

"that," I said, making hand motions to where Nate and john had disappeared, " defeating John and Nate, it was too easy, for one. For another why us? I mean, there are plenty of other people here, and with my keys by my side they could easily tell I was a mage, at least. There are a dozen of other people here who could easily be told apart as non-mages. Also, before you say they saw the bag with the ring, you were way up front, there's no way they could have seen it."

"so what are you saying?"

I took in a deep breath. "I'm saying that fight was fixed. John and Nate, if those are even their real names, were paid to find us and fight us. In other words, someone doesn't want us here."

What was going on? I thought.

* * *

**Ok, so good?**

**Antiways, review reply time!**

**Askhappyayesir: thanku! Apparently, u still hav 2 wait sum more! :) o well.**

**Neko-chan2604: *dramatic gasp* y I would never! Or would i? by the way, now u know who it was**

**Rose tiger: yup.**

**Ohdontmindme: I most certainly did! See u 2moro! :) **


End file.
